Estudiando tu Cuerpo
by Haru1305
Summary: Rin es una linda estudiante que se enamora de Sesshomaru su profesor de biología, dando comienzo a una peligrosa relación. ¿Podran mantener oculto su amor?
_Este fic participa en el "Reto de Marzo: ¡Mujeres al poder!" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"_.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

— Soy Rin Azuma, tengo 16 años y estudio en el instituto Crescent Moon. Mido 1.60, mis ojos son chocolates, cabello negro que me llega hasta la cintura y tez blanca, soy delgada y me gustan los deportes. Me describo como una chica alegre, sociable y muy estudiosa. Mis padres Bankotsu Azuma y Kikyo Ito son los mejores del mundo me quieren y consienten mucho.

Mi vida era normal hasta que..

— Buenos días saquen sus libros en la página 45 y tomen nota de lo que apuntaré en el pizarrón.

— Sì hasta que apareció en mi vida él, Sesshomaru Taisho el hombre mas lindo y sexy del mundo. Mide 1. 90, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, es blanco mucho más que yo, su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados igual que un sol derretirían a cualquiera aunque su carácter es muy frío y serio en el fondo es muy apasionado. Tenemos una relación hace dos meses, pero hay un problema, bueno mejor dicho dos. Él es 10 años mayor que yo y mi profesor de biología.

No sé como empezamos a enamorarnos lo que sí puedo asegurar es que lo amo y el sentimiento es mutuo.

Temo mucho que descubran nuestra relación porque le causaría graves problemas, pero sabemos que alejarnos por voluntad propia no es una opción.

Pasa al lado de mi silla y siento un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y él me dedica una fugaz mirada, mi corazon se acelera y siento el impulso de correr y lanzarme a sus brazos y desnudarlo, pero recuerdo el lugar donde estamos y me contengo.

Termina la clase y todos mis compañeros salen del aula.

— ¿Rin no vienes con nosotras? La llamó Kagome de pie junto a la puerta.

— Ahorita nos vemos en la cafetería Kagome. Le sonrió. Debo consultarle algo al profesor.

— Bien. Contestó la otra joven y se marchó.

Rin se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con seguro, luego se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Sesshomaru sonriendo con coquetería.

Él estaba leyendo algunos documentos y al sentirla cerca levantó la mirada clavando sus orbes doradas en las suyas chocolates.— ¿Que se le ofrece señorita Azuma? Habló de forma sensual.

— Un beso, profesor Taisho. Le volvió a sonreír.

Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento y la tomó entre sus brazos besándola con deseo. Rin correspondió mientras enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello plateado.

Sin previo aviso colocó a la joven en el escritorio mientras paseaba sus manos por los muslos femeninos arrancándole tímidos gemidos a su alumna.

Bajó sus besos hasta su cuello e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la húmeda intimidad de la chica.

Rin gimió más fuerte como respuesta y él la besó para evitar que la escucharan.

Sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó por su miembro ya erecto, la joven mordió sus labios para evitar dejar escapar un sonoro gemido.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado y comenzó con embestidas rápidas y profundas. Rin se apretaba más a su cuerpo y mordía el cuello de su camisa para no gemir. Pronto ambos sintieron el orgasmo recorrerlos. Sesshomaru salió de su alumna y la besó de forma tierna mientras ella sonreía.

— Debes ir con tus compañeras para no levantar sospechas. Besó la frente de la joven.

Ella asintió. — Nos vemos mañana. Te amo. Y dicho esto salió rápidamente del salón con rumbo a la cafetería.

Llegó a su destino con una gran sonrisa. Su amiga Kagome la vio de forma sospechosa. — Rin, debes tener mucho cuidado. La miró seriamente. Si los descubren sabes que el profesor será quien lleve la peor parte.

La joven borró su sonrisa de golpe. — Ya lo sé. Bajo la cabeza. — Pero no lo puedo evitar, lo amo.

Kagome tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, para luego sonreírle de forma conciliadora.

— ¿Que les sucede?. Hasta ellas llegó una joven de cabello largo y ojos chocolates.

— No es nada Sango. Sonrió Kagome.

Hablábamos sobre la clase de biología.

— Bien, pues comamos porque muero de hambre.

Luego de terminadas las clases Rin llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta encontrando todo en silencio, le pareció extraño pues a esa hora su mamá aún estaba allí.

Su madre era profesora, daba clases en la universidad por las tardes y su padre era doctor, tenía su propio consultorio y casi siempre llegaba hasta la noche, así que en las tardes estaba prácticamente sola.

Suspiró con pesadez dirigiéndose a la cocina. En el refrigerador encontró un papel pegado. Lo tomó reconociendo la letra de su madre.

 _Rin, querida estuve llamando a tu_ _ **celular**_ _y te envié varios mensajes para avisarte que hoy tengo una clase especial y tuve que salir antes de casa. Dejé tu comida en el microondas._

 _Cuidate y portate bien. Te amo._

 _Mamá._

Suspiró nuevamente. Sacó su **celular** del bolsillo de su falda. 5 llamadas y 3 mensajes. No se había dando cuenta de que lo tenía en silencio.

— Muy bien, veré que dejó preparado mi mamá. Abrió el microondas e hizo una mueca de asco al instante. "Ramen". No le apetecía. Cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico para buscar algo que cocinar.

Tomó una **sartén,** haría pollo frito, arroz o algo así. Suspiró por tercera vez. — Mejor pediré una pizza.

15 minutos después el repartidor tocaba a su puerta. — Aquí tiene joven, muy amable. Le sonrió entregándole el dinero al repartidor.

— Gracias a usted. Se retiró el joven.

Había cambiado su uniforme por un short azul y una camiseta naranja. Se sentó frente al televisor mientras comía la pizza. Escuchó sonar su **celular** y vio un mensaje de Kagome.

 _Rin ¿Qué te parece si vamos el sábado al festival de primavera? Yo invité a Inuyasha, dile a Sesshomaru por si quiere acompañarnos._

Se quedó contemplado su celular por un rato. Le encantaría ir con Sesshomaru, pero era muy peligroso que los vieran juntos, aunque el festival era en una ciudad vecina así que nadie los conocía.

Se decidió a llamarlo para luego contestar el mensaje de su amiga. Sabía que sus padres le darían permiso si iba con Kagome e Inuyasha.

El celular sonó varias veces hasta que el dueño de sus pensamientos contestó con su típico tono monótono.

—Aló.

— Hola Sesshomaru, disculpa si te interrumpo pero es que quiero invitarte al festival de primavera que se realizará este sábado. Inuyasha y Kagome también irán.

Hubo silencio por un par de segundos que a ella le parecieron siglos.

— Es peligroso, podrían reconocernos.

— No lo harán, recuerda que es otra ciudad. Nadie nos conoce. Por favor. Dijo con voz de niña pequeña.

Sesshomaru sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Rin le hablaba de esa forma. — Está bien. Suspiró derrotado. Pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio.

— ¿De que se trata? Preguntó con interés.

— Ya lo verás ese día. Sonrió maliciosamente.

— Uhhmm está bien amor. Término resignándose. — Te envio un beso. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Le envió un mensaje a Kagome diciéndole que Sesshomaru había aceptado y que irían los cuatro. No podía estar más feliz.

Sus padres llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y la encontraron aún despierta terminando algunas tareas.

— ¿Como éstas cielo? Le preguntó su madre mientras besaba su mejilla.

— Bien mamá. Por cierto ordené pizza, sabes que no me gusta mucho el ramen. Hizo un gracioso puchero.

— Disculpame, por estar tan ocupada con el trabajo lo olvidé por completo.

— No te preocupes. Le sonrió.

— Mi niña. Su papá la besó en la frente.

— Hola papá. Sonrió. — Ahora que están aquí quiero pedirles permiso para r el sábado al festival de primavera con Inu y Kagome.

— Claro que sí sonrió su mamá.

— Por supuesto mi niña. Agregó su papá. Sólo que ya sabes nada de alcohol eh. Te portas bien.

— Claro que sí. Sonrió. Aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa, si sus papás supieran que iría en compañía de su profesor.

— Bueno ya terminé mis deberes y estoy bastante cansada. Me voy a dormir. Besó a sus padres y subió a su habitación.

El resto de la semana se le hizo eterno y cuando llegó el tan esperado sábado no cabía en su pecho tanta felicidad.

Inuyasha y Kagome pasaron a recogerla.

— Oye Rin date prisa. Gritaba un impaciente Inuyasha desde su auto. El joven era el hermano menor de Sesshomaru y muy parecido físicamente a este aunque su carácter eran opuesto.

Él tenía 18 años y estaba en la universidad cursando su primer año.

— Mamá, papá ya me voy. Les dio un beso a ambos. — Inu ya está impaciente. Sonrió y saliendo corriendo hasta llegar al auto.

Saludó con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo a sus amigos, para luego sentarse en el asiento trasero.

— Date prisa mocosa aún tenemos que ir a recoger al insoportable de Sesshomaru.

Al escuchar la mención de ese nombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo.

Llegaron al apartamento del mencionado y este los esperaba en la entrada. Tenía Su propio auto pero habían decidido que irían todos en el de Inuyasha para no levantar sospechas.

Abrió la puerta trasera y saludó brevemente a su "cuñada" y hermano. Le dio un corto beso a Rin y el auto se puso en marcha.

Las jóvenes miraban emocionadas todos los detalles del hermoso lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el festival. Habían parejas por doquier y rápidamente Inuyasha y Kagome se contagiaron por el ambiente. Rin y Sesshomaru eran más cuidadosos dada su situación, aunque él había decidido ocultar su cabello con una peluca rubia y una gorra y usar lentes oscuros.

— Rin y yo daremos un paseo por el parque. Les comunicó a su hermano y cuñada.

— Paseo por el parque. Repitió con tono irónico. — Bien. Se encogió de hombros. — Nos veremos aquí a las 8:00.

Su hermano asintió mientras Kagome miraba a Rin con picardía provocándole un fuerte sonrojo.

— Nos vemos. Se despidió de sus amigos con una risita nerviosa.

— Que la pasen bien. Kagome le guiñó un ojo.

Sesshomaru los ignoró y tomó la mano de su novia para dirigirse hacía el parque.

— ¿Ahora sí me dirás que quieres a cambio por haber aceptado a venir?. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Sesshomaru sonrió con arrogancia. — Pronto lo sabrás. Vamos por un helado. Le ofreció. Sabía cuánto le gustaban a su novia.

La jovencita aceptó encantada. Al llegar a la cafetería más cercana Rin ordenó un helado de vainilla decorado con tres fresas que se veían realmente apetecibles. Sesshomaru sólo ordenó con chocolate caliente.

— Esto se ve delicioso. Chilló la joven emocionada. Tenía un loco antojo de comer fresas.

— ¿Antojo? La miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Eh? No es lo que piensas. Negó nerviosa agitando las manos. Es.. Es solo una forma de decir.

— Termina tu helado. Quiero mostrarte un lugar.

Ella sólo asintió, aún se sentía algo nerviosa por el comentario del antojo. —** Un bebé de Sesshomaru, sería maravilloso**. Sonrió de repente provocando el desconcierto en su acompañante.

—¿Qué sucede? La cuestionó. Mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

— No es nada. Se apresuró a decir. — Es sólo que me hace muy feliz estar aquí contigo.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más y la guió hasta una hermosa estructura con un estilo oriental antiguo. Rin se quedó sorprendida observándola.

— Entremos. Aquí es dónde me darás lo que quiero a cambio de venir al festival. Le susurró al oído, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo femenino.

Era un hotel amplio y a simple vista se notaba que debía ser costoso, pero sabía que su novio gozaba de una muy buena posición económica y que el dinero para él no era un problema.

Llegaron a la recepción y le causó gracia el escuchar a Sesshomaru pedirle a la recepcionista una habitación con dos camas individuales para él y su hermana.

La chica le coqueteaba descaradamente y esto tenía a Rin furiosa. Si ésa ofrecida supiera que ellos eran novios y que irían a esa habitación no precisamente a ver televisión. Pero no podía gritárselo a la cara por ser menor de edad aún, odiaba que el tiempo pasara tan lento y no tener 18 para asi amar a Sesshomaru libremente.

— Es la habitación 102 se encuentra en el tercer piso. Le sonrió coqueta a Sesshomaru.

— Muchas gracias. Contestó con frialdad.

Subieron al elevador y Rin se sentía cada vez más ansiosa. Moría de ganas por tener entre sus brazos a Sesshomaru. **Y también entre tus piernas**. Le dijo su parte más pervertida. No podía negarlo, le encantaba verse aprisionada entre sus fuertes brazos, sentir toda la extensión de su hombría en su interior. Sintió como el calor invadía su rostro al pensar en eso.

Entraron a la habitación y observó con cierta gracia las dos camas, esto no pasó desapercibido para el menor.

—¿ Cuál prefieres la de la derecha o la de la izquierda? La miró con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

Rin colocó un dedo en su labio inferior de modo coqueto. — La de la derecha. Respondió.

Sin pronunciar más palabras la tomó por la cintura para luego empujarla con delicadeza sobre la cama. Besó con pasión su pequeña boca, mientras la joven enredaba sus manos en la peluca que usaba el mayor retirándola junto con la gorra y los lentes.

Quería contemplar sus bellos ojos y su largo cabello mientras hacían el amor.

Sesshomaru dejó sus labios para dedicarse a besar y besar su cuello. Más jadeos y gemidos escapaban de la dulce boca de su alumna, ya podía sentir como crecía su erección, se apresuró a retirarle la camisa y el sostén dejando a su alcance sus apetecibles senos, los cuales besó mordió y succiono a su antojo.

— Sesshomaru. Uhm.

El mayor sonrió, le encantaba ver a Rin en ese estado de lujuria y excitación cuando él la hacía perder todo rastro de inocencia.

Paseó sus manos por los muslos femeninos mientras se aventuraba a adentrar uno de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad de la joven.

Rin emitió otro sonoro gemido y apretó más el agarre en el cuello de su profesor.

Sesshomaru se deshizo de los pantalones de la joven y de su ropa interior para luego quitarse la suya y así quedar ambos completamente desnudos.

Él se apresuró a acomodarse entre sus piernas para penetrarla de una sola embestida.

— Sesshomaru. Volvió a gemir la joven.

Este comenzó con movimientos rápidos y profundos, siempre que estaba dentro de Rin perdía el control y se dejaba llevar por la pasión. La amaba y deseaba demaciado.

— Rin. Jadeo cerca de su oido.

— Te.. Te amo Sesshomaru.

— Yo también te amo Rin.

Pronto ambos sintieron su orgasmo cerca. Sesshomaru aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Rin gritó de placer al alcanzar su orgasmo seguida por él.

Lo vio recostarse a su lado y abrazarla contra su pecho mientras se quedaba dormido. Era tan lindo y lo amaba tanto. Era cierto que temía la reacción de sus padres si se llegaban a enterar de su relación, pero no podía vivir lejos de él. Lo había decidido desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, enfrentaría todo por estar a su lado. Porque lo amaba y él a ella. Y con estos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormida al lado de su amado profesor.


End file.
